zerohourcontrafandomcom-20200214-history
Jarmen Kell
Introduction Jarmen Kell (Arabic: جارمين كيل) is the GLA's hero unit and pointman. He specializes in covert missions and sniper takedowns. Overview Little is known about Kell. He is an expert marksman, who approaches his job with cold-blooded, level-headed professionalism and is talented enough to snipe the pilot of any land vehicle (except super units or unmanned vehicles), from a truck down to the mighty Chinese Overlord tank. He is also a master of camouflage, who can remain unseen to the enemy, breaking cover only to take the shot, then hide again and look for the next target. Armed with a Russian SVD Dragunov Sniper Rifle, Jarmen Kell is the GLA's best sharpshooter. He can kill almost any infantry unit in one shot, depilot enemy vehicles, allowing them to be taken over by GLA soldiers. Jarmen Kell also has various other bonuses depending on the commander he serves under. He has timed charges to blow up structures and owns a mini windstorm device (maybe stolen from the USA or China) to cause a dust/snow storm to help him escape from enemy fire via distracting the units who will fire at the clouds. Assessment Pros: * Can take out almost any amount of infantry thanks to excellent range, great damage and (surprisingly) high fire rate. * Can depilot vehicles, allowing the player to steal them with their infantry. * Dust Storm ability can be a great distraction. * Can plant remote or timed demo charges (Juhziz only). Cons: * Helpless against super units or unmanned units. * Slow. * Unlikely to make it out alive if detected and attacked. Quotes (In English) His voice lines are the same as in the vanilla Zero Hour ''version. When Created * What's the job? When Selected * Preparing my tools. * No one escapes! * I hear you... * I am waiting. When Ordered to Move * New spotting position. * I will slip in. * I move in the shadows. * Indeed. * Anything else? When Ordered to Garrison a Building * They won't notice... * I will wait there. * A good vantage point. When Ordered to Attack * Who's next? * Not a challenge! * This won't take long... * I don't care who they are... * Business is business... When Ordered to Use Special Sniper Ability * Who's the target? * He's in my cross-hairs. * Lining him up. * Steady... * Pick him off! * He's not protected in there. When Wounded * I'm in too close! * They've spotted me! * I need an escape route! * I can't get away! * Quick, I need a diversion! Trivia * Jarmen Kell uses a weapon similar to Natasha Volkova's (from the ''Red Alert series), which has the same vehicle-disabling ability. * His surname might be a play-on-words with "kill". * In Baidu about this commando unit, Jarmen Kell is said to be a Muslim that corrupts Islamic teachings in order to get more people to join the GLA. Gallery Jarmen Kell unused model.jpg|An unused model of Jarmen Kell Category:GLA Arsenals Category:GLA Infantry Category:Hero unit Category:Skirmishers Category:Commando Units Category:Main characters